A twist in fate
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: Kimiko Nakahara hates Vampires, but why? Will she kill the vampires at Cross Academy when she learns there secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Kimiko: **Hi minna! Yay, you remember I said I would make fanfics of various animes well I decided to make a Vampire Knight one next! Yay XD hehehehe I will once again add my characters there names are Kimiko and Nicole there close friends but there different in there separete ways, Kimiko being a touch ass and good hearted, and Nicole being cool and awesome :) Well follow there story, Oh and this is rated T due to language hehe XD I will not be using POV's in this one so it's a normal POV please R & R

**A twist in fate**

Kimiko ran in the woods in the middle to get rid off her anger they had just told the students that they had been living among vampires all these years, Kimiko had been in Cross Academy for 2 years now with her friend Nicole and they didn't bother telling them this till now? Kimiko hated Vampires and there very being seeing as they were the reason she had to transfer to this Academy, she stopped at the lake and looked at her reflection which the moonlight gladly showed.

She pushed her sleeve a bit out the way and looked at the bite marks on her neck, a Vampire had killed her family and drank her blood but had left her to live, never the less it was a pure blood and he put some weird spell on her so she wouldn't turn into one. She glared at the reflection

"One day I'll kill them all, I'm not a Vampire Snack " she told her reflection

" Indeed you are a human and we just want to live in peace with you " came a voice from behind her and she whipped around drawing her sword she always kept with her

The one she saw was none other than Kuran Kaname a pure blood, that was the leader of the other vampires that also lived at Cross Academy, she pointed her sword at him forgetting to cover her neck again

" Stay away you monster! My sword is made of silver and it will kill you " yelled Kimiko

" What book did you get that from? Honestly those Vampire books exagurate so much " Kaname sighed

It was true Kimiko had loved fiction novels, especially about Vampires but when her parents had been killed by one she just wanted to know how to protect herself so she read them to find out how to protect herself.

" Damn bloodsucker " she snarled

" Oh come now, don't be so cruell, maybe if you'll listen I can answer any question you want to know " Kaname said

Kimiko wasn't in the mood to listen, or talk to a vampire so she decided best, she ran towards Kaname, did a front flip over him and ran away, Kaname didn't follow her he figured she needed space but he couldn't stop his heart from beating fastly. Yes Vampires have hearts, just like humans.

Kimiko didn't know where she was running but she ended up where her friend Nicole was making out with Zero, he was a Vampire to but he hated the others, he had clearly drank some of Nicole's blood because there was a bite mark on her neck. Kimiko felt a gasp in her throat so she quickly ran the other direction and ended up infront of the moon dorm and she growled.

" Dammit, how the hell did I end up here? And had Nicole known all this time? "she asked no one in particular and she was rewarded with silence

" Hey you what are you doing there? " came a voice and she whipped around to see Cross Yuuki head towards her, Yuuki was a school Guardian so Kimiko knew she was in trouble.

" How can you live with these blood suckers? Are you insane! You protect them " yelled Kimiko and suddenly everything went dark as she fell to the ground.

Yuuki sighed at the limp girl and saw the bite marks on her neck

" It couldn't have been someone from this academy, the marks are to old " she told the person that had knocked out Kimiko

" Yes, but why isin't she level E if she's been drunk from? " the male voice asked to no one in particular

They took Kimiko to the principal, and put her limp body on a chair

" Yuuuukiiiiiiii! " Cross Kain, the principal, happily yelled embrassing Yuuki in a hug

" Principal " Yuuki said trying to get Kain of her

" It's Dad Yuuki! " the principal said with tears in his eyes

" Sorry to interrupt Kain-kun but who is this girl? " asked the male voice and Kain pulled himself together

" Ohh this is Kimiko Nakahara, she transferred here two years ago, she is a skilled swords master and knows martial arts as well, she came here after her parents were killed by Vampire's. She doesn't speak about what happend so I can't say for certain what happened " Kain said and the male voice walked over to Kimiko and showed Kain her scar

" She's been bitten but she has not yet become a vampire or Level E why is that? " asked the male voice

Kimiko woke up at the ice cold touch and when she saw Kaname touching her she growled and jumped towards the window

" Filthy Vampire " she commented before jumping out the window, even if it was two storeys she managed to gracefully land on her feet

Kain looked at Kaname " You knocked her out didn't you? " he asked

" I simply let her fall asleep " Kaname defended himself

" Yuuki. maybe if we make her a Guardian she will learn to get along with Vampire's like Kiruyu-kun did " Kain said, handing Yuuki one of those arms braces that show your a Gaurdian.

" Yes, Outo-san(dad) " Yuuki said taking the stuff and jumping out the window two

Kimiko stopped infront of the day dorm and leaned against the wall, tears threathning to spill as she relived her worst nightmare

**~~ Flashback ~~**

Kimiko was 15 at the time, she was singing her parents a song she had composed herself and they clapped and yelled ' brava ' to her, she curtsied and hugged both her parents and they happily hugged her back. Suddenly a man dressed in black came in through the window

" Mmm, you smell delicious " he said and the man and woman shielded Kimiko

The woman started leading Kimiko out the room as the Vampire killed her father infront of her and he was infront of them just as they got in the hall

" Oh please Miss I'm awefully hungry " the vampire said smirking before killing Kimiko's Mom to and drinking her dry

Kimiko pulled out her sword but her hands were shaking as the vampire turned towards her

" Oh please give me some of your blood young lady " the vampire said and headed for Kimiko, when he got to the front of her sword he pushed it aside and stepped closer to her, he smirked and licked her neck as she shivered in disguist.

She felt the vampires fangs sink into her flesh and screamed out in pain through tears, the vampire took a few more sips and retreated, Kimiko slide down the wall crying

" Don't worry dear I won't kill you, but one day I'll return to turn you into my kind " the vampire said before dissapearing

After that day Kimiko had locked herself of from the world, and swore to kill any vampire she met

**~~ End Flashback ~~**

Kimiko drew her sword as she heard footsteps but she saw Yuuki come out from the shadows.

" Nakahara Kimiko from today you are a guardian of Cross Academy you do not have a choice and you will help watch over the day and night classes " Yuuki said handing her the shash that comes around her arm, Kimiko took the shash and glared at Yuuki, she knew she wasn't allowed to go against the principal or she could get expelled.

She didn't want to get expelled cause Cross Academy was the only safe place from the vampire that had killed her parents so she reluctantly followed Yuuki to the roof where they watch from, she sighed and looked over the roof

" You know not all vampires are bad " Yuuki suddenly said

" Shows what you know " Kimiko retorted

Suddenly the whole night class appeared infront of Kimiko and Yuuki and Kimiko cringed

" Ahh Kimiko-chan, how are you feeling? " Kaname asked and Kimiko just glared at him

" Bloodsucker " Kimiko said

" How dare you speak to Kaname-sama like that " Ruka yelled at Kimiko

" All you blood suckers are the same " Kimiko restorted, suddenly Zero came on the roof and Kimiko cringed remembering the scene infront of her

" Who the hell are you? " Zero asked all though he knew who she was because when a Vampire drinks blood from someone they can get to know about them through it

" None of your business bloodsucker " Kimiko snapped at Zero, she felt cornered and suddenly she broke down crying.

Kimiko layed back against the wall crying, remembering how that vampire had cornered her and drank her blood

" Vampire's disgust me, drinking people's blood.. killing people.. why am I still alive? " she sobbed to herself

Kaname felt sorry for the girl so he picked her up bridal style and teleported with her to the lake again, he set her down next to a tree and she looked up at him her dark purple eyes looking into his sole

" Are you okay? " Kaname asked

" Please don't hurt me " Kimiko said softly through sobs

" I woudn't dream off it, want to talk about it? " Kaname said

Kimiko looked up as Kaname sat down next to her, he starred at her tenderly and she melted under his gaze, she told him about her parents and how she had been drinken from and the promise the vampire had made her. She ended up sobbing in his shoulder and fell asleep like that

" Don't worry I'll protect you " Kaname said looking at her

**-o- The next morning -o-**

Kimiko woke up in her bed and immediately shot up, she didn't remember falling asleep in bed but figured it was because she was to tierd, she had dreamt that same dream for the past 3 months now.. she would be in the woods searching for someone and then when they showed up she would cry in the man's arms, he never talked but he comforted her.

But just when everything seems perfect she gets dragged away by the vampire who had promised to turn her into one of them, then she would scream and wake up when the vampire sinks his fangs into her, she had stopped screaming after the first month but the dream never showed the man that comforted her and it always ended before she felt teh pain of the fangs sinking into her.

Kimiko sighed and got out of bed to get dressed but noticed she was already dressed, her room mate Nicole saw Kimiko was awake and smiled

" Morning, have that dream again? " she asked and Kimiko nodded

Nicole also happened to be Kimiko's best friend but Kimiko felt akward after what she had witnessed last night so she didn't really look at Nicole as tehy walked to classes, when they got to class there was a note on the door that read

' _Classes have been cancelled today so students of teh day class have teh day off but must be in there dorms before curfew even if you do know the night classes secrets '_

Stared at the note and felt like ripping it to sheds but didn't, I left Nicole when I saw Zero heading towards us and went to the woods and sat in the woods starring at my sword

" My only friend is you " I told it

" Is that even remotely possible " came a male voice from the bottom of the tree

" Go away bloodsucker " Kimiko growled

" Says the one who has a phobia of being cornerd by vampires and I have a name, it's Kaname " Kaname said

" I don't have a vampire phobia, I kill vampires just ask the last 5 I left dead " Kimiko lied

" Oh sure, as if you could kill a vampire.. you know it's okay to be scared " Kaname said and Kimiko's eyes widened

" How much do you know? " she asked

" Everything, you had a break down and told me " he said then memories of the previous day started flooding back

Kimiko sighed as Kaname smiled, she jump out the tree infront of Kaname but didn't look at him

" I don't need your sympathy vampire, it's your kinds fault " Kimiko said with disgust

" No, not all Vampires are like that, were at Cross Academy cause we don't drink or kill " Kaname said and Kimiko shook her head

" I'll never believe a bloodsucker! A bloodsucker took my most important people and my blood, I feel disguisted everytime I see these marks (shows Kaname marks) I was a coward but not this time! I won't let him full his promise! " Kimiko said

" The perhaps you need a new important person, (steps closer) and as for those marks " Kaname put some of her hair over the mark so it can't be seen " Just hide it " he smiled at Kimiko

Kimiko slapped Kaname's hand as he finished putting her hair over the bite marks

" Don't touch me " she snarled and he smiled at her

" Why are you being so difficult? I'm just trying to be your friend " Kaname said

" Why so you acn drink my blood? I'm not stupid all you blood suckers are the same " Kimiko lifted her sword and suddenlys he couldn't move her body

" Don't do anything stupid with that thing, it can still hurt me " Kaname said as he had used his pureblood power to stop her " I understand you have been scared with the memory of your parents death, but maybe you can give me a chance as a friend, tell you what if you don't like me as a friend you can kill me " Kaname said

" F-fine.. " Kimiko said scared cause she couldn't move " P-p-lease l-let me g-go.. " Kimiko begged through stuttering

" Fine but then you have to put your sword away " Kaname said and dropped the magic that was holding Kimiko

Kimiko put her sword away and sighed, this was like a deal with the devil in her point of view and she hated it, it made her regret even coming to Cross Academy, suddenly a girl with short whiteish hair appeared and bowed

" Kaname-sama everybody is looking for you " she said without a hint of emotion

" I will be right there Seien, thank you " Kaname said, said girl bowed again and dissapeared

Kimiko rolled her eyes and started walking away but once again her whole body went stiff and she couldn't move

" Where do you think your going? You need to attend this meeting to " Kaname said and Kimiko sighed

" I hate you " Kimiko said, atleats I can control my own words, she thought to herself

Kaname made her walk next to him against her will and they walked into the principals office where all the night class students were, Yuuki, Zero and the principal of course. Kimiko cringed at all the vampires and suddenly Yuuki came up to her and handed her a white uniform

" Nakahara Kimiko from today forth you will be in the night class, because of certain things like those bite marks on your neck it is safer for the day class students " Kimiko was pissed of at what Yuuki had just said

" Don't tell me you people think I'm a blood sucker! " Kimiko yelled " Fuck you all, I don't need this " Kimiko said jumping out the window again and Kaname sighed

" Yuuki you shouldn't have said the reasoning " Kaname walked out the office casually and taking his time while Kimiko ran for the gate, when she got there it was closed and she cursed under her breath, she jumped to the highest tree and jumped on the wall where Kaname was casually waiting

" And here I thought we were gana be friends, so you try to leave? " Kaname asked, he honestly sounded dissapointed but Kimiko didn't care

" Get out my way you fucking bloodsucker! Unlike you I have a beating heart and a sole! Get out my way I don't need this school " Kimiko yelled

" Do you honestly want him to find you? Do you want him to full his promise? " asked Kaname and Kimiko felt tears threathen to fall

" I'll find somewhere else, but I will not stay here and be called a bloodsucker! " Kimiko said and jumped of the wall back into the woods that was inside the academy, she ran as fast as she could but her tears were slowing her down and she put her back against one of the trees

" I'm not one of them " she told herself and suddenly Kaname stood infront of her arms open, suddenly she walked into his arms and sobbed into his chest, he comfortade her best he could and it was enough. Kimiko felt deja vu and remembered her dream but didn't stop crying for a while, when she was done crying Kaname took her to teh Day dorms where she went into her dorm room and got her clothes and stuff.

When she had everything she trudged to teh Night dorms with Kaname by her side, she would most likely not see Nicole again because from now on they would be on different schedules, she sighed when they walked into the dorm and all the bloodsuckers turned to them, Kaname showed her her room and she locked herself in there after he left, not speaking with anyone.

A few hours later a knocking came on the door, when Kimiko looked out her window she saw it was night time and sighed

" It's almost time for classes " A female voice said from the other side of the door, Kimiko stood up and unlocked her door

" Who are you? " she asked the oranged hair girl that had to pigtails

" I'm Rima, want some pokey? " Rima asked holding pokey out to Kimiko

" I don't want to go to classes " Kimiko said taking pokey

" It's okay there aren't really classes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay " Rima said walking into the room

Kimiko sighed and thought, what does thsi bloodsucker want, before closing the door again but not locking it

" Your room is so dull, how about tomorrow I take you shopping for stuff for your room if dorm leader Kuran says it's okay " Rima said smiling

" That bitch is the dorm leader? Man I hate him " Kimiko mumbled and Rima laughed

" You sure don't like Kaname-kun do you? We follow him cause he's a pure blood and were not allowed to go against there will " Rima said and Kimiko shook her head

" That's shit! I mean how are you suppose to have a life? " Kimiko scoffed and Rima sat on Kimiko's bed

" In this walls according to Kaname-sama's rules, but I'm not allowed to complain since Kaname-sama has it pretty on us compared to other purebloods, but hey if you become a vampire atleast I'll have a friend, I mean sure I have a boyfriend but I need a friend to " Rima said and Kimiko kinda felt bad

" I'm not a vampire Rima, he put a spell on me so I wouldn't become Level E and now he's looking to turn me into one of you " Kimiko told Rima and Rima looked confused

" He who? " asked Rima

" He didn't give me his name " Kimiko admitted

* * *

><p>Woohooo Chapter 1 bitches, hehe chapter 1 goes with the stories name ' A twist in fate ' it's like people always love vampires and then Kimiko comes and she hates them! Woohoo Please Read and Review in other words press<p>

| |

| |

| |

| |

\ /

\ /  
>\


	2. Chapter 2: A twist in life

**A twist in fate**

Hi minna, how are you? Arrigatou Midnightthorn for the review, ect! Hehehe Ano my grammar sucks I know and I'm so sorry (ashamed) Spelling mistakes I try to correct as much as I can but I seem to fail at that to :( hehehehe but I'll keep trying :) so wish me luck oneh :D

**_Chapter 2: A twist in life_**

Rima sat down on Kimiko's bed " Then why are you in the night dorm? " she asked

Kimiko sighed " They think I'm a threat since a vampire has drinken my blood but I'm not " Kimiko said and leaned against the wall

Rima suddenly got an idee " Let's ask everybody and dorm leader Kuran " she said

" Hell no! " argued Kimiko but Rima was already dragging her to the living room where everyone was gathered, she didn't let go of Kimiko's arm as they arrived and Kimiko got irritated

" Let go Rima! " Kimiko said in a demanding tone but Rima just ignored it

" Neh everyone why is there a human in the night dorm? " Rima asked in a nuetral voice

Everybody shrugged and swore they didn't know and that Kaname had just said that Kimiko would be in there dorm, since nobody questioned Kaname nobody knew and they were to scared of Kaname to find out. Rima sighed and let go of Kimiko's arm and she made a dash for her room but once again she had no luck of getting away as her feet were frozen to the floor.

Kimiko turned around to find Hanabusa Aido smirking with an ice ball in his hand " Let me go bloodsucker " screeched Kimiko trying to get loose

" It might be fun keeping a snack around " Aido said smirking

" You wouldn't dare touch me " Kimiko said taking out her sword, but suddenly it was covered in ice and it broke.

Kimiko stared wide-eyed at the broken ice pieces that used to be her sword, that had been a birthday present from her parents and she was enraged, she closed her eyes and suddenly the ground around her started lifting into the air but Kimiko didn't know she was to angry as her broken sword flashed in her mind.

Hanabusa suddenly couldn't breath, his feet left the ground and he stared shocked and the black haired girl who was not even facing him, he looked around to see if it was Kaname that was doing it but Kaname was nowhere in sight.

As all this was happened in the living room Kaname was sitting in his room thinking of ways to kill Kuran Rido, his uncle who had killed his parents. He hated that man and wanted nothing more than to see him dead, unfortantely the sound off Ruka Souen screaming out in fear broke Kaname's consentration, Kaname sighed and stood up.

In the living room all the vampires except Rima where trapped against the wall by an unknown power and Kimiko's eyes were still closed, when Kaname walked in he was shocked at the scene and quickly used his power to cancel all the magic in the room causing Kimiko to faint. Rima had no idee what had just happend but she ran to her boyfriend Senri Shinki and hugged him close.

Kaname looked at Seiren " Seiren take Nakahara-san to her room " Said Kaname so Seiren bowed and did as told

Kaname looked around the room then at the broken ice pieces that were once again sword pieces " What happend in here? " he asked and Ruka being the love sick puppy she was tried explaining it best to Kaname as she could.

Kaname slapped Aido like he usually did after Aido did something wrong and glared at him " She is not a snack! I put her here because I have a feeling Rido is after her " Kaname growled and left towards his room

Everybody knew Rido was a pureblood that any vampire should fear and they did, his body kept regenerating so he could stay alive forever but he could still die if he was hit in the heart or obliderated competely, as Kaname headed towards his room he peaked into Kimiko's room to find her having a nightmare as sweat was on her forehead and she was cluthing her sheets.

Kaname knew it wouldn't be healthy to use his powers to take the nightmare away so he just continued towards his room when suddenly the sound of Kimiko yelling ' Noo ' echoed through the hall, Kaname quickly headed back and found Kimiko cluthing her head while looking at her sheets, he went over to her and closed the door as he entered the room.

" Kimiko-san are you okay? " he asked and Kimiko looked up

" What do you want? " she snarled at him

" You yelled so I came to see if your alright " Kaname said

" I don't need a bloodsucker's help! Your freaks of nature being able to control ice and break my sword my father made me " Kimiko snarled

Kaname had the urge to pull Kimiko in a tight embrace but was stopped when a voice came from the door

" Kimiko-chan we have guardian duties! Let's go " Yuuki said happily

Kimiko clearly didn't like the sound of that but when she saw Aido come behind Yuuki she jumped up, grabbed Yuuki by the arm and jumped out the window, dammit this girl loved windows. Kimiko ran with Yuuki into the trees and when the dorm was out of sight she let her go

" Listen Guardian, my sword got broken so tomorrow I'm sneaking to town to get a new weapon, if you dare split on me I'll have your head " Kimiko snarled but unknown to her Nicole and Zero had heard since they were making out behind one of the trees.

" Y-yes " Yuuki stuttered clearly scared

" Damn bloodsucker will pay " Kimiko muttered then looked at Yuuki

" How long? " asked Kimiko

" How long what? " asked Yuuki confused

" Are you stupid, how long before sunrise? " Kimiko asked pissed off

" Two hours tops " Yuuki said

" Then I'll leave now to be back by miday tomorrow " Kimiko said with a smirk cause she was lying.

Kimiko saw this as her only window of oppertunity and she was taking it, she told Yuuki to cover for her and immediately headed towards the massive wall again but this time when she was at the top she was alone and she smirked. Heaven alone knows how but when Kimiko jumped of the wall to the other side she did a front flip and gracefully landed on her feet her one hand touching the ground.

She stood up and dusted off her uniform which consisted of a black skirt, white blouse with a black blazer, a red bow by her neck and long black stocking. She was also wearing the brown boots that had a bit of a heel but they never stopped her, she looked at the long stairwell in front of her because it was more than that to her, it was her freedom.

She happily smiled decending the stairs, one by one savouring the sweet smell of freedom, when she arrived in town it was probably around 5 am but the towns people were already up and about, happily greeting one another and making small talk.

Nicole knew it was bad that Kimiko had left without permission and that if she got caught she would be expelled so she was worried and slowly made her way to the Moon dorm, she knew this was like asking for trouble considering Kimiko hated vampires with all her might and now she wanted to ask them to what exactly? Bring Kimiko back?

Nicole sighed and slumped against a tree as she had no clue what else to do but wait, wait and more wait. She had skipped classes and lied to the teacher saying Kimiko was ill and she would watch over her, the stupid teacher had actually believed her and now she was just waiting for Kimiko as far away from the classrooms as possible.

Kimiko was happily walking through town, when a little girl came up to her

" Neh miss, are you in Cross Academy? " the little girl

Kimiko smiled at the cute little girl " I was, are you lost? " she asked and the girl blushed and nodded

" Let me help you find your mom " Kimiko said and took the girls hand, she walked towards a near stand where a woman was selling fruits

" Excuse me miss " Kimiko said and the woman looked up smiling

" Hello there, how can I help you? " the lady asked smiling

" I found this little girl and I was wondering if you might know her " Kimiko said gesturing towards the little girl and the woman shook her head no

" I'm awefully sorry but I don't " the woman said and Kimiko smiled

" Thank you so much for your time " Kimiko said and left.

Kimiko and the little girl searched through the whole town and when Kimiko asked for the time she found out it was already 4pm and sighed. She looked at the little girl who was clearly very sad and hugged her

" It's okay, tell you what I'll talk you to my school so you can get some rest and then tomorrow we can look again " Kimiko said and the girl nodded

Kimiko knew this meant giving up her freedom but she didn't know what else to do, she was still defensless if vampires were to attack her and the little girl they could die and the girl was already scared enough. Kimiko sighed and headed back towards Cross Academy, half way up the stairs the little girl got tierd and Kimiko put her on her back.

When they reached the school Kimiko didn't stop to first look at the doom taht lied ahead of her instead she took a deep breath and kept going, she knew Yuuki and a few vampires were watching her when she entered but she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing her irritated expression so she headed straight for the principal's office.

Kimiko didn't bother knocking instead she barged in and put the little girl down

" Is anything wrong Kimiko-chan? " the principal asked

" I just wanted to tell you that this little girl needs shelter for the night so she will stay with me and if any of your bloodsuckers touch her I will kill them " Kimiko said irritated causing the little girl to flinch

" You can't shelter an orphan " said a voice from behind and Kimiko didn't even have to look around she knew that voice all to well

"She's not an orphan, she just got seperated from her Mom " Kimiko snarled

" Shouldn't you take her home then? " asked Kaname

" It never occured to me " Kimiko said with sarcasim in her voice

" Kimiko-chan helped me look for my mommy all day " the little girl said

" What's your name dear? " Kain, the principal, asked

The girl looked at Kimiko and Kimiko nodded

" She doesn't want to tell you " Kimiko said and Kain burst into dramatic tears " She only trusts me " Kimiko added

The little girl nodded and looked at Kimiko

" Onee-chan I'm hungry " the little girl said

" You two must join me and Yuuki for diner than " Kain said and stood up " I was heading home anyway " he said and headed out the door Kimiko and the little girl following, Kimiko sent a last death glare to Kaname before exciting the room.

Kaname walked back to the Moon dorm his shoes making this clicking sound that achoed through his ears as if the place was deserted, he now had the job of telling the others that a human girl would be sleeping in the dorm, but if he knew one thing it was that Kimiko was going to try and not go back in that dorm

Kimiko: So sorry for late update

Kaname: I swear net time you take so long to update I'll drink you dry

Rima: That's not nice Kaname!

Kaname: Why aren't I in love with Yuuki?

Kimiko: I hate you! I can still make this KanameXRuka

Kaname: I mean why is it taking me so long to realise my love for you?

Rima: Nice save, thanks to everyone who liked, alerted and reviewed


	3. Chapter 3:A twist in relationships part1

**A twist in fate**

Okay so I know the second chapter was super bad and super short so I'm really sorry and sorry for late update as well, but honestly I have  
>no idea what should happen in the story, I have one basic plot line that's all so maybe you as reviewers can give me ideas of what should happen<br>and if your idea is good enough and you want to I will add you as a character :) hehehe so here goes

**Chapter 3: A twist in relationships part 1**

Kimiko made herself comfortable with the little girl right next to her in Kain's house, Kimiko felt comfortable being in there seeing as it wasn't vampire infested well all ended to soon when Zero and Nicole came in.

" Oh Hi Kimi~chan what are you doing here? " Nicole asked nicely and Kimiko ignored her, she wasn't friends with vampire snacks.

Nicole was a slim girl with beautiful golden hair that was long and silky, the uniform fit her perfectly and she wore a bit of make-up, while Kimiko had these black locks, that was also long but always in a low ponytail. Nicole also had these emerald green eyes while Kimiko had ice cold blue eyes.

" Oh Hi Nicole, Kiruyu-kun " Kain said walking into the room with Kimiko and the little girls cooldrink.

Kimiko had pulled the little girl closer the minute Zero had walked in since she didn't trust any vampire, especially not those she saw drinking blood. Kimiko held tightly onto the little girl and Nicole looked somewhat worried, yet shocked at her

" What's wrong Kimiko? " asked Nicole and Kimiko kept ignoring her

" Kain it seems we have over stayed our welcome, thank you for your hospitality but me and this little one have to leave " Kimiko said without displaying any emotion

" But dinner isin't even ready yet " Kain said and Kimiko didn't seem to care as she stood up and took the little girl towards the door

" It's fine, I'll get us something to eat at the Day dorm, Yuuki can come with if you don't trust me enough " Kimiko said and left out the door

Kain was shocked and looked at Zero and Nicole

" What happened? " he asked worried and Zero shrugged

" As soon as I came in the door she suddenly wanted to leave " Zero said and went to sit down

" That means she knows your a vampire Kiruyu-kun, sorry Kimiko doesn't like vampires so that can explain her behaviour " Kain said and set the cooldrink down

Kimiko walked to the day dorm with the little girl and smiled apologetically at her

" I'm sorry I didn't let you eat there but some of the students here I just don't trust, so honey you never did tell me what's your name and how old you are " Kimiko told the little girl

The little girl looked at Kimiko and a smile appeared on her face " I'm your sister, Kaychi " the little girl said " and I'm 7 and a half "

Kimiko looked shocked at the little girl but was suddenly knocked out from behind.

Kimiko dreamt about how her family died again and when she woke up she was in a unfamiliar room, she looked around and noticed her sword was gone and there was food on the bedside table. When she felt her head she found a bandage rapped around her head but she had no idea where she was. There was stuffed teddies all around her and the bed spread was a light pink as the sunlight poured in.

Kimiko tried standing up but found it impossible due to her head injury, she slowly sat down and after a while she again tried standing up but it was useless. Kimiko sighed and started half crawling, half walking against the wall to the door, only to get hit in the face with the door when she was reaching for the handle.

Kaname and Rima walked in the room and Kimiko growned from the impact of the door

" I thought you said she was here Rima " Kaname said

" She is " Rima said through laughs " look behind the door " Rima was full out laughing now

Kimiko glared at Rima but she didn't stop laughing, Kaname spun around and found Kimiko with a red face that the door had caused and from her anger.

" Where the hell am I and where is the little girl? " demanded Kimiko

" Your in my dorm room " Rima said " I found you knocked out infront of the dorm " Rima said

" What happened? " Kaname asked and Kimiko shrugged

" I remember asking the girls name and she said she was my sister Kaychi and then something hit me in the head from behind " Kimiko said and started crawling out the room

" What are you doing? " Rima asked

" Getting out of here, I can stand you Rima but Kaname reeks of blood " Kimiko said and crawled into her room which was next to Rima's

Kaname sighed, thanked Rima for bringing Kimiko in and went to his room where Kaychi was sitting

" So who are your parents? " he asked the little girl

" You know perfectly well, Kaname " Kaychi said with a sneer

" So my uncle has a daughter, your mother must be human if your still human " Kaname said and Kaychi nodded

" What do you want with Kimiko? " Kaname asked

" Dad wants her, he said she would be my sister after he changes her " Kaychi said happily

" Why didn't you take her to him then last night? " Kaname asked looking out the window

" Cause I snuck away, she won't get changed till next week in the full moon. " Kaychi said and Kaname sighed

" Your not getting her, and I won't let my uncle change an innocent human " Kaname said

" Inoccent human? " Kaychi scoffed " she is not, she is more of a pureblood then you are! The day she gets turned the Queen of all the purebloods will awaken and dad will have all the power since he will marry her and become the King " Kaychi said and Kaname suddenly realised something

" What do you mean ' Queen of pureblood? ' " he asked

" Just like the legends say " Kaychi says " the Queen will be born human and from humans but even the tiniest drop of a pureblood's blood will awaken her and she will proclaim her place. Kimiko was born and at first nobody would have guessed but dad had kept an eye on her and as she grew it became more clear that it was her " Kaychi said

" Dad made sure she hated vampire's so she wouldn't fall in love with her one true love like the end of the legend said " Kaychi said

" I see, well your not leaving these school grounds. Seiren " Kaname said

" Yes master? " Seiren suddenly appeared out of no where and bowed before Kaname

" I want you to watch over Rido's dearest little girl, she is not allowed to go near Kimiko or leave " Kaname said

" Of course master " Seiren said and dissapeared again

" Ruka you can come in now " Kaname said to Ruka who had been easedropping from the other side of the door, she entered and bowed

" I am sorry for easedropping Kaname-sama " Ruka said and Kaname nodded

" You will also be watching this little girl since you are so interested in this whole thing " Kaname told Ruka and she nodded.

" Yes Kaname-sama " Ruka said bowing and left out the door again

Kaname sighed to himself in order for him to get his life enemy Rido, his uncle, to come to him he would have to use Kimiko and the little girl as bait and the last thing he wanted to do was let a vampire hater go near Rido, never the less let ' her ' go near Rido.

Kimiko was lying in her bed while Rima nursed her head, apperantly _**something **_had hit her in the back of the head, and since this wasn't the first time there was a tear in her head and Kaname had tried to heal it but it didn't work considering he had knocked her out both times with magic. Rima sighed a she took the bandage of and replaced it.

" Do you have an idea of what hit you in the head? " Rima asked

" Maybe it was a rock " Kimiko said her head hurt to much to think

" Where's Kaychi? " Kimiko suddenly asked frantic

" She's okay but you have to rest. You can go see her later " Rima said smiling at Kimiko

" No I have to see her, I promised to protect her " Kimiko said trying to stand up but ended up falling face first on the ground

" You can't " Rima said helping her up " you lost a lot of blood so your to weak "

Kimiko didn't like that one bit, she hated feeling weak cause it made her feel defensles and now she was really worried about Kaychi. Nicole came in the room after a while and Rima stood up to leave but Kimiko kept hold of her sleeve as to say ' please don't leave '. Rima nodded and went over to the corner of the room.

" Hello Kimi~chan " Nicole said smiling and Kimiko glared at her

" What do you want ? " Kimiko scoffed at Nicole

Her full name was actually Niosendra but her mom had nicknamed her Nicole cause it was a pretty name.

" What do you mean? Your my best friend so I was worried " Niosendra said worried

" I'm not best friends with a feeder Niosendra " Kimiko spat

Niosendra was shocked, Kimiko had never called her by her real name, and what was a feeder.

" What do you mean? We-we've been friends for two years now " Niosendra said on the brink of tears

" I don't remember becoming friends with a _**Vampire Snack **_" Kimiko scoffed

Niosendra's mind clicked the pieces together and now she fully understood, Kimiko had seen her give blood to Zero

" How? " Niosendra asked

" You shouldn't do it where people can see, now get out! " Kimiko said with venom in her voice

" But- " Niosendra said sadly

Rima came up to Niosendra and gently touched her on the arm " Maye you should let her get some rest "

" No, I need to talk to her " Niosendra yelled at Rima

" I'm done talking to you, I don't know you anymore " Kimiko scoffed and Rima pushed a crying Niosendra out the room.

Rima sighed as the door shut closed and looked over at Kimiko " Don't you think you were a bit to hard on her? " Rima asked

" No, she decided to be his feeder so I don't know her " Kimiko said lying back down

" Where did you get the term ' feeder ' from? " Rima asked curiously

" Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead " Kimiko said with sparkled in her eyes

" You read vampire novels? " Rima asked on the verge of another laughing fit

" I love fiction, but Edward from Twilight is to gay for comfort, atleast you guys aren't some weird, gay sparkly asses " Kimiko said shrugging

" Yes I have to say Stephanie Meyer really did go overboard with the whole sparkle thing and vampire's not being able to have children " Rima said

Shiki Senri came in and wallked to Rima

" Rima it's time for dinner " her said and Rima nodded

" Kimiko, I'll bring your dinner up so please try and get some rest " Rima said and left with Shiki

Kimiko felt stupid not being able to walk, she reached under her bed and took out a red notebook with a lock and everything. She unlocked it with a pin in her hair and opened the first spage where stood _' Kimiko's Diary '. _Kimiko went to a new page and took the pen that was with the diary and began writting

_Date; Unknown as of now_

_Dear Diary_

_As if life wasn't hard enough I found out my school is infested with those filthy things callled Vampires. Oh but you know what's the best part_

_they found out I have been bitten and think I'm a level E (sarcasm intended) Stupid bloodsuckers. Well Rima Mashiro's not so bad but Kaname Kuran_

_is a pain in the ass. Niosendra is a vampire snack and I found a little girl called Kaychi claiming to be my sister, what is wrong with this world._

_I dreamt about my parents death again, it seems the memory enjoys taunting me. As if that wasn't bad enough my sword is gone. Yes that damn_

_ice controlling vampire broke it and after I worked so hard to make it with my own two hands. I'll get revenge_

_I need a new book to read to distract myself so I think I'll go to the town Library and ditch school _

_Kami-sama help me_

_Kimiko Nakahara_

Kimiko closed the book and put it away again, she laid down and soon enough sleep overtook once again.

**Me: That's it for this chapter hope you enjoy cause honestly I'm out of ideas so if you have ideas and want to be character (see top authors note for details) then pm me and i'll tell you what details to give me. Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4:A twist in relationships part2

**A twist in fate**

**Rima: **Kimiko-chan does -

**Kimiko: **I just quickly want to say that Kimiko has long black hair and ice blue eyes, and Niosendra is a blond with emerald eyes. Also yes I made stuff with the sword confusing her dad had helped her carve it and she kept it dear, I am fixing my problems as I see them. Rima you can continue

**Rima: **Kimiko does not own Vampire Knight but Kimiko and Niosendra she does own.

**Chapter 4: A twist in relationships part 2**

Kimiko woke up to the feel of small finger poking her cheek

" uhh.. stop it... " She mumbled still half asleep

" Kimiko-chan it's me Kaychi, please wake up before they realise I'm gone " Kaychi pleaded scared

Kimiko's eyes shot open to see Kaychi sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her scared " They wouldn't let me come near you Onee-chan, that scary tall man refused me " Kaychi said sadly

Kimiko hugged Kaychi, thinking,' Vampire I'll kill you ' but the moment was short lived when Ruka suddenly came in

" Kaychi-chan there you are I thought we were going to play dress-up " Ruka said smiling with fake enthusiasm

" We were Ruka-san I just came to say hello to Kimiko-onee-chan " Kaychi said and jumped off of the bed.

Kimiko was confused as Kaychi and Ruka walked out the room so she lied back down and closed her eyes. She thought she was finally alone when someone else entered but they were carrying a wonderful scent into the room and she heard the door close, the person walked over to the window to and closed the curtains.

Said unknown person went to sit on the edge of the bed and brushed strands of hair out of Kimiko's face.

Kimiko finally realized what the smell was, it was this person. It wasn't cologne and it wasn't a body wash or soap. It was a smell that flowed inside the person, and it smelled heavenly she couldn't help but intake a large bit of it. (**Q/A: She seems like a scent pervert XD)**

She opened her eyes slowly to reveal Kaname sitting there, when others were around she would have jumped and tried getting away but usually when they ended up alone she felt comfortable around him. She felt somewhat safe even if he was a vampire.

Kaname turned to look at her and smiled " So your awake, how do you feel? " Kaname asked

" My head still hurts a bit but I've been through worse " Kimiko said shrugging

" I have some bad news " Kaname said

" You ARE bad news " Kimiko said cracking a smile and Kaname smiled as well

" Well that to, but I'm here cause I found out some things that might terrify you. " Kaname said and Kimiko nodded for him to continue

" We, us purebloods have a legend, a legacy of some sort. It is said that the Queen of all purebloods will be born and if things go according Rido's plan she will awaken next week on the full moon, and most probably kill herself after Rido forces her in marriage while if things go according to my plans she will be awakened but be with her one true love and Rido will be killed " Kaname said

" And what does this have to do with me? " Kimiko asked unsure

" Rido has found the queen and when she drinks a purebloods blood on the full moon she will awaken, by now she will have started smelling blood and might come to want some of it and any pureblood must give her but only her lovers blood will satisfy her. "Kaname explained brushing another strand out Kimiko's face

Kimiko was digesting this, was that why Rido hadn't killed her? Was she the pureblood queen? Was Kaname her lover, is that why she could smell his blood? Kimiko's face went bright red thinking that Kaname was her lover but she mentally slapped herself saying she wasn't in love with a vampire.

Kaname smiled at her " Tell me what your thinking, please " he asked and Kimiko blinked

" Is there a chance that I.. If I'm... " Kimiko asked trailing off

" That's Rido's theory... tell me do you smell it? " Kaname asked

" Smell what? " Kimiko asked as if she had no idea

Kaname sighed and leaned closer, putting his hand on her cheek " Are you telling me you don't smell the blood pulsing through my veins, that your not thinking of how it would taste to taste such a sweet liquid? " Kaname asked

Kimiko gulped, truth be told she hadn't been thinking about that but now that he mentioned it she was strating to think what it would taste like to drink that sweet red liquid that smelled so delicious.

" Can I have a drop? " Kimiko whispered, the words had come out of nowhere and Kimiko was shocked that she had asked something like that and blushed bright red

" Yes " he whispered back and bit his wrist, overing it to her as blood trickled out of the wound

Kimiko took his wrist and sucked some of the blood out, as the liquid flowed down her throat, it really tasted sweet,Kimiko could swear she immediately felt the tear in her head heal and when she had, had enough she pulled away and opened her eyes which were a redish pink. Kaname smiled at her

" How was it? " he asked and Kimiko grabbed him around the neck and kissed him without thinking. Kaname responded to the kiss as if it was the only thing either of them lived for

' There are 4 things I'm sure of now ', Kimiko thought,' 1. I am to be a pureblood queen, 2. I craved Kaname's blood more than anything in my life, 3 some part of him craved mine just as much and 4 we were undyingly in love.'

' When you drink someone's blood you can see there emotions and I saw Kaname's love for me, and when I realized he loved me it was like my own love had been there to this whole time I just ignored it. '

Kimiko and Kaname broke away and laid next to each other both panting for air, they entwined there fingers and looked at the ceiling

" Kaname " Kimiko whispered and Kaname turned to look at her " Yes? " he asked

" Can you admit it in words to me? " Kimiko asked and Kaname pulled her closer " Nakahara Kimiko, I have loved you from the moment I had seen you, I had never taken a liking in a girl before but then I fell in love with you and I don't regret it " Kaname said lovingly and tears rolled down Kimiko's face

" I didn't realize my love for you because of my hate towards Rido, I'm sorry Kaname " Kimiko said and Kaname pulled her closer by her waist and hugged her close

" It's okay Kimiko cause you figured it out and I'm glad you love me back " Kaname kissed her head and Kimiko blushed

When there came a knock at the door Kimiko almost jumped up but Kaname pulled her back " It's okay, they can know about us " he reassured her and Kimiko called to the person at the door " Come in "

Rima and Shiki walked in and there faces were that of pure shock when they saw Kaname laying with Kimiko in his arms, Kimiko's eyes were a light pinkish red and Kaname's blood scent was thick in the air

" Kaname-sama are you changing Kimiko-chan ? " Rima questioned and Kaname shook his head

" Rima have you heard the legacy of the Pureblood Queen? " Kaname asked and Rima nodded " Well next week on the full moment she will awaken and Rido will try to take her but I will protect my fair Queen from any harm " Kaname said like a dashing prince and Kimiko blushed

It was as if puzzle pieces clicked in Rima and Shiki's head cause they both smiled understandingly " So your majesties " Rima joked " when are you planning on telling everyone about you two? " Rima asked and Kaname made a thinking face

" Before we go to class " he said and Rima and Shiki nodded and left.

When Kimiko and Kaname finally stood up Kimiko had new found energy in her body but was still a little on the unbalanced side so Kaname helped her get her balance back, when she did he left so she could get dressed and straightened out his own uniform.

When everyone was at the front entrance waiting for the gates to open Kaname spoke up " I have something to say " he said and everybody turned to him.

" From this day on Kimiko Nakahara is my lover " he said and everyone gasped and started mumbling under themselves saying stuff like ' why a human ' and ' she's not even all that pretty ' or some even ' she must be holding something over Kaname-sama's head '

Kimiko wasn't annoyed in the least, honestly this was all new to her so the only thing she was feeling was confused. But suddenly she only had one question, one that could ruin everything that had just happened

' Where is Kaychi? ' the question was on her tongue and in her mind but she didn't want to loose everything that had just happened, she didn't want to lose Kaname. She looked at the Vampires in front of them and spotted Ruka and rushed over to her without a second thought. When she reached her Ruka looked grimly at her

" May I help you? " she asked

" Yes, where's Kaychi? " Kimiko asked, and everyone went dead silent

" Sleeping " Ruka replied

" We can't leave her alone here, " Kimiko said turning to Kaname " allow me to stay with her please "

Kaname sighed and thought to himself ' there in the school grounds so nothing horrible can go wrong ' so he nodded and went and hugged Kimiko

" Please be careful there are some things about her you still need to know " Kaname whispered in her ear and Kimiko nodded and went back in the dorm.

She watched from the window as the night class made there way towards the school and sighed, wishing she was next to Kaname, holding his hand.

" Kaychi! " she called walking down the corridors, when she heard whimpering and put her ear next to the door

" Insolent child, you can ruin my plans. No matter I'm here no so I'll take what's rightfully mine, but first I am very thirsty so be a good daughter and come here " a deep male voice said and Kimiko cringed at the voice, she had no weapon but Kaychi was in danger.

Kimiko threw the door open and there stood the very man that had killed her parents and his fangs were at Kaychi's neck

" Let go of her right now! " Kimiko yelled and ran towards them, extending her arm and grabing Kaychi but Rido grabbed her arm.

" Oh my, how lovely to see you again. Haven't you grown to become quite the beautiful young lady " Rido said with a smirk plastered on his face.

" Has it been 2 years already, how the time flies. And look how much you've changed " Rido said not taking his fangs away from Kaychi's throat " Tell me do you care for the child? " he asked

Kimiko slapped his face away from Kaychi's throat " Don't you dare touch her! " Kimiko said annoyed

" I see, well why wouldn't you. In some retrospect she is your sister after all. You see that night after I drank your blood, I was still pretty full of you and your family's blood and me and my lover made love that very night so in the end Kaychi was born and had more of your family's blood then as my vampire blood or her mothers blood "

" What are you saying! That Kaychi is in some way my biological sister? That makes no sense since the woman carries the child "

" That is true, but I fed my wife my blood as we did what we did and your family's blood mixed with it, just look at the resemblances in her eyes to your own and you'll know the truth " Rido said

And as if for the first time Kimiko really looked at Kaychi, she was rather slim, had brown hair and those icy blue eyes that Kimiko had. There was no mistaking it no matter how much Kimiko would want to deny it but Kaychi even had a few family traits that Kimiko and her family shared, there bluntness mostly.

" You can't keep drinking from Kaychi! No you can't drink at all from Kaychi she's only 7 and has a whole life ahead of her " Kimiko said

**-o- A twist in fate -o-**

Kaname felt the urge to go back to the dorms, but he let it slip thinking it was just to see Kimiko so he took his seat and looked down at his hands debating weather to go or not

" Kaname-sama are you happy with her? "

Kaname looked up to find none other than Ruka standing in front of him looking sad

" Yes I am "

Kaname didn't think Ruka could look any more sad but as he gave his reply her face fell even more, he had always thought of Ruka as a sister, nothing more and nothing less.

" As long as your happy " Ruka said walking towards her desk she shared with Takuma.

" Ruka? " Takuma asked looking at her worried

" Yes? " Ruka asked

" Why are you crying? "

Ruka hadn't realized she was crying till she felt her cheeks to find them wet, Takuma took out a tissue and wiped her tears

" A lady shouldn't cry like that " Takuma said smiling " it will break the one that loves her heart for no man wants to see there one true love cry "

" Do you have someone you love Takuma? "

" Indeed I do "

" Who is it? "

" You really want to know? "

" Yes "

" I'm not going to tell you now cause it's a secret and I don't want everyone to know so after class stay behind, okay? " Takuma whispered to Ruka and she nodded.

**-o- A twist in fate –o-**

Rido was sitting across from Kimiko, Kaychi was sitting with Rido who had a hold of her arm, to anyone that might walk by it would look like they were just having a normal conversation but that was not the case.

" Kaychi has to go home " Rido said

" I'm not letting you take her " Kimiko said stubbornly

Some people might think this was a normal family conversation, and honestly it kind of looked and sounded like one to, but all knew better

" I'm not letting you drink from her " Kimiko said

" You don't have a say in that " Rido said

" She's my blood family of course I do " Kimiko said

" oh really now? "

" Yes really "

Kimiko and Rido ended up glaring at each other and Kaychi got away from Rido by biting his hand

" You little b- "

Kimiko attacked Rido out of pure instinct and a need to protect Kaychi and pinned him to the couch he was sitting on, right now she felt like she had finally beaten him when something rapped around her neck and lifted her in the air cutting of her breathing

" You don't think is was going to be that easy? " Rido asked smirking

* * *

><p>Me: OMW everyone sorry for taking so long to update! But I was being delayed because of school so i'm really sorry<p>

Rima: You ended it on a cliffhanger

Me: I know! :D

Rima: Please Read and Review

Me: And give me critisms! and maybe ideas ect ect.


	5. Urgent Authors note (sorry)

**Urgent authors note!**

Dear readers I am sorry to say that I have been in a slump recently so my updates have been REALLY slow and now that I've returned I've got bad news!

I will be redoing the following fanfics so they will be removed and re-uploaded one chapter after the other with their improvements, I am sorry I am just really unhappy with these fanfics and you guys deserve better, so here they are:

Love always gets a happy ending

A twist in fate

Friendship VS Romance

While on these I will also be adding another 2 stories to my collection, Sailor Moon and a Winx Club.

I have had the idea for it in my head for several months now so if you have the Sailor Moon fever check it out once it's published :D

I will do my best to update more regularly for the people that actually read my stories so please look forward to all my updates guys, I love all of you!

Sorry if you guys were hoping this was an update, I promise to restart these stories and continue them soon as possible! I will leave them up till I start the re-writes!

Thanks for everyone's support so far! I love you guys like crazy!

-_BluePixieKimiko_


End file.
